All was well
by PotterheadMadi
Summary: James Potter has been in love with Lily Evans for the longest time. Lily feels alone and worthless but when a certain black haired drunken glassed comes to talk she finds a supressed comfort. Will Sirius really look through? what will happen? ONESHOT


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters neither am I making any money from this.**

**Author's note: This'll be a one shot and my first Jily fan fiction. Hope you'll like it. let me know what you think of this because I am literally starting it with zero ideas. Thank you love you all bebes 3 ALSO GUYS I PUT IN A DH 19 YEARS LATER REFERENCE. YOU'LL LOVE IT I HOPE MWAH MWAH.**

Lily Evans sat in the Gryffindor common room. Beside the window, watching it rain. Her red hair glowing in the moonlight that shone through the open window. Her transfiguration book lay open before her, she couldn't concentrate. Not with all the noise in the common room. She was tired of James, Sirius, Remus and Peter laughing loudly all the time. They never seemed to open their book. In fact it seemed as if the only emotion they ever felt was joy. They were really getting on her nerves.

She turned a page when suddenly James yelled out loudly "PADFOOT LET'S PUT SOME SHAMPOO IN SNIVELLIUS'S BED!" and burst out laughing. This statement caught Lily's attention. Even though she broke her friendship with Severus after he called her a mudblood, she wouldn't let James and his peers bully him. She just wouldn't stand it.

"CAN YOU SHUT UP FOR MERLIN'S SAKE POTTER!" Lily yelled out at James as she stood up. The whole common room silenced at her outburst. She never yelled like this unless absolutely necessary.

"Lily will you go on a date with James?" Sirius asked drunkenly coming forward.

"BROTHER YOU JUST ASKED OUT THE LOVE OF MY LOVE FOR ME? I LOVE YOU PADFOOT!" James swung forward and hugged Sirius drunkenly.

"FOREVER MATE! WHATEVER YOU NEED!" Sirius replied equally drunkenly.

"Lily wait!" Remus Lupin yelled after Lily who was stomping her way out of the common room. She was aware that it was way past bedtime but she just couldn't take it. She needed time out of there. She had had enough. James was going out of his way now. She felt like a loser. She just couldn't take it no more.

She stopped beside the lake. Remus Lupin was behind her, huffing from all the running. He bent over to sigh and breathe.

"Lily please listen" Lily didn't turn around.

"Look I know what he is doing is not okay. I know he disturbs you a lot but I mean it. He loves you, When Snivellius called you a mudblood James was about to kill him. He was almost about to burst open the door to the Slytherin common room if we hadn't stopped him. He really cares Lily. Give him a chance just maybe you'll find something special for him." Remus exhaled.

"What do you want me to do? I don't hate him you know. I just wish he'd actually show his emotions." Lily replied as her voice broke.

"I am going back but think about what I said Lily. No one has ever loved anyone as much as he loves you" With that Remus left.

Lily stood stranded beside the lake. A giant squid came up and looked at her. She sat down and put her head on her legs. She felt hatred towards herself. She didn't have her parents anymore, they were long gone. Her sister only calls her a freak. Severus and she aren't friends. She felt more lonely than ever.

"You don't have to be so lonely if you let me in your life" Someone suddenly spoke behind her. A male voice, low and silent

She turned around "What do you want?" She didn't mean to sound rude but her voice wouldn't allow her to be nice either.

"You know it Lily. Anyone from a thousand miles can read your mind." She didn't reply but just turned away.

"I'll just sit beside you and stay. I won't bother you" He sat beside her clumsily.

"Your presence alone bothers me" Lily said glaring at him.

"You don't hate me that much Lily" He actually sounded and looked hurt.

"Leave me alone Potter"

"Go to sleep Lily""

"We are outside the castle. Go away"

"I'll sleep" He announced gruffly and fell asleep beside her in a matter of seconds. She turned her head towards him. She noticed how a strand of his messy black hair fell on his eye, how his glasses were knocked over to one side as his head rested on his earthy floor. His robe all messed up.

"Lily?" James suddenly asked, his eyes closed.

"What?" She said sounding annoyed.

"Your eyes"

"What about them?"

"When we have our child I want him or her to have green eyes. Like yours"

"James! UGH Just sleep!" Lily said smiling as she turned away. She wouldn't lie to herself, as days went by James was actually getting hot, and sometimes nice as well. Maybe she didn't hate him as much but she surely couldn't be having feelings could she?

Sirius watched from the common room window. He saw how James lay on the muddy floor, drunk and ruffled. He was talking to Lily who was leaning against the tree. She was laughing at something James said. James truly looked happy and he was happy. He'd be so proud if they ever dated or got married. He loved James to the moon and back. He knew how much James loved Lily. He knew how much he needed Lily to be happy. Half of a day James would talk to Sirius about Lily only. For 5 years Sirius listened to James drawl on about how much he loved her. Maybe someday Sirius would sit in Hogwarts with a child who had black ruffled hair with brilliant green eyes. Maybe everything would be perfect then..

James loved it. Just seeing Lily's face made him happy. She was laughing and she was happy, so he was happy. The scar that had formed in his heart because of Lily was fading now. Every time Lily rejected him, his scar grew and hurt. But now his scar didn't hurt him anymore. All was well.


End file.
